Nuestro Amor Sabe A Chocolate!
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Empieza todo en un baile de san valentin que realizo shinigami-sama , que pasara con soul y maka? averiguenlo ustedes mismos y lean!


_Hola, bueno esta historia es basada a la canción **"chocolate"** de Jessy Y Joy._

_**Soul Eater:** No me pertenece, si fuera así soul y maka estarían juntos!_

_Esta Historia Es Completamente Mía_

"Nuestro Amor Sabe A Chocolate"

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Hoy es el día de **san** **valentin** y hoy es la fiesta obligatoria de shinigami-sama llamada el **"Baile de Amor"** todos los estudiantes devén ir , y claro yo no quiero , pero bueno, que se le puede hacer , me encontraba arreglándome para esta noche , la fiesta empieza a las ((7:00)) y son las ((6:47)) , salgo de mi habitación y voy al baño a darme una ducha y cuando termino , con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y con mi cabello ya arreglado para esta noche , seco y suelto amarrado de una cinta roja entro a mi habitación y me empiezo a vestir , con un vestido de holandas verde con un escote de corazón que muestra el inicio de mis pechos (si mis pechos crecieron bastante luego de mi primer periodo) , una cinta roja en mi cintura y me pongo unos tacones medianos negros y salgo en busca de mi compañero la cual estaba estirado en el sofá esperándome, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo con ese traje , no es sea mi primera ves verlo así , pero se ve jodida mente mas sexy que antes (tendré que reconocerlo , amo a mi arma y lo amo locamente)

-nee soul?...nos vamos?-le pregunto y el alzo la mirada y se sonrojo de inmediato jejeje creo que funciono este vestido después de todo , gracias liz.

-s-si vamos-me dijo nervioso abriendo la puerta y asiéndose a un lado para que yo pasara primero.

Bajamos los dos y al parecer le encanto mi vestido la cual no despegaba su mirada sobre mi , cuando llegamos me subí detrás de el y puse mis manos en su abdomen, se preguntaran soul y tu son novios? , JA desearía , pues no , es loco pensar que el chico mas cool de todo shibusen se enamore de mi , pero si deseo que algún día pase!.

Cuando llegamos, salí de la moto y me dirige asía el timbre de la mansión de los shinigamis y pues en 8 segundos para ser exactos se abrió la puerta "ya saben como es kid" y entramos y nos dirigimos asía la sala de baile la cual estaban todos , era grande el salón a si que no abría problemas y me dirige asía un banco que avía y me senté seguido de mi amor secreto.

de repente sonó una canción y mire asía soul , la cual estaba mirando a una chica, me desilusione de inmediato sabia que no me amabas a si que tuve que resignarme y me recosté en el banco , pero me dio hambre a si que me levante y saque un plato y me acerque donde habían muchas figuras de chocolate tome unas cuantas y me senté de nuevo en el banco y sentí como una mirada estaba sobre mi , mire donde estaba soul y me miraba con carita de perro abandonado , le di unas cuantas y me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme y empecé a comer...

Luego cuando terminamos y dejar el plato sobre la mesa sonó una canción conocida y empecé a tararearla

soul se levanto y me dio su mano...

-m-maka quieres bailar?-me dijo nervioso , yo sonreí y le tome la mano y empezamos a bailar en el centro.

*Chocolate*

_*Tú endulzas mi canción _

_Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación _

_Siempre Tú _

_Me empezaste _

_¿Quién podría ser mejor? _

_Contigo sale el sol _

_Sazonas mi interior, siempre _

_Se derrite el corazón _

_Tan sólo con una mirada _

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tiene mi alma enajenada _

***me miraste mientras ponías tus manos en mi cintura y yo las puse detrás de tu cuello y empezamos a bailar aun mas apegados***

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Un corazón de bombón que late _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Uuh uh uh uh uh _

_uuh uh uh uh uh _

_Tú, tú mi inspiración _

_Receta de pasión _

_Amor sin condición, siempre _

_Se derrite el corazón _

_Tan sólo con una mirada _

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tiene mi alma enajenada _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Un corazón de bombón que late _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_***me miraste con ternura y tomaste mi mentón para que te mirara fijamente, me sonreíste y me sonroje al igual que tu...***_

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar

_**-te amo maka , no sabes cuánto-me dijiste y sonreí , me sentía realmente feliz y lo abrace y paramos de bailar y me correspondiste el abrazo.**_

_**-yo también te amo soul y no sabes cuánto te amo-dije y sonreíste y me atrajiste mas asía ti, te mire con esperanzas para que me besaras y me tomaste del mentón, y rosaste tus labios con los míos dándome una descarga eléctrica por todo mi ser y luego nos fundimos en un beso dulce y tierno , mientras los de mas bailaban y nosotros besándonos descargando nos de emociones y amores que fueron correspondidos por nuestra alma gemela.**_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas _

_Verás que te hace volar _

_El cielo en tu paladar _

_Así me quiero quedar, Contigo _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Un corazón de bombón que late _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Oh oh oh oh oh*_

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y nos miramos mutuamente.

_-Eres mi chocolate, maka-_me dijiste mirándome tierna mente y tomando mi mano.

_-y tu eres mi Corazón, soul_-te dije y me sonreíste y me diste un beso en la mejilla

**-Nuestro Amor Sabe A Chocolate-**me dijiste para luego besarme y fundirnos en un mar de sentimientos tras esa noche oscura llena de amor , que tu y yo recordaremos , la cual dijimos las palabras que nuestros corazones anhelaban de decirle al otro , la cual fue correspondida... no sabes cuanto te amo soul!


End file.
